Affairs of the Heart
by Lizbradley
Summary: She couldn’t stand living the next seven years of her life knowing she gave up her maybe only chance of love. She had made up her mind. She was done living her life for the pack. Based on movie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all:) I was in a brain fart with my two other stories so I decided to start a new one that I feel absolutely passionate about writing. I got this idea after watching "Blood and Chocolate". I wanted to experiment with what would happen if Vivian intervened in the whole fight sequence with Aiden and Rafe in the church. I'm pretty much sure I have this all figured out in my head as to what I want to go on in this story but review and suggestions are always welcome:) And as always I am imperfect in my grammar and spelling and such so you don't have to point out what I already know. I think story line is much MUCH more important:) I hope you all enjoy this!!**

*************************************************************************************

Vivian woke to the bright afternoon sun that pierced through her bedroom window. She wasn't sure what the time was but she couldn't care less. As far as she was concerned she could just stay in the curled up position on her bed, piles of wadded up blankets surrounding her worn out form. Her entire body was numb with emotional pain. She wished she would never feel anything ever again. Not even joy, hurt, or love. Especially not love. It seemed like forever ago when she was begging Aiden to have nothing to do with her. To just get out of her life while he could before he would get hurt. Her mind was racing with the memory:

"What does he mean you're taken?" Aiden asked obviously confused.

"I cant continue with this." She was purposely trying to ignore his question.

"Vivian?" The look on his face was desperately pleading to know what was going on in her secretive life.

"I'm taken as in I'm supposed to be marrying someone else." Her words jumbled out together in a big heap. Someone else as in Gabriel and marrying as in mates for the next seven years until she was worthless and would be left as scrap on the side of the road. She would much rather be married to Aiden. Someone who would love her for her, not for a stupid prophecy. But for her tail? Definitely not.

"What?" She couldn't meet the hurt in his eyes. But she did hear fully the hurt and even deeper confusion in his voice.

"I tried to keep you from me. I tried…" She could barely keep her voice from cracking and attempted to paste a blank look on her face even though inside she was crumbling. "Guess this is goodbye…" Before she would let her emotions make her weak she abruptly spun around and walked down the rest of the alley they were stopped in.

"Vivian! Don't…" She picked up her pace and turned the corner as fast as she could brushing the wetness from under her eyes and what was starting to trace down her cheeks. She then picked up a tremendous speed and sprinted the rest of the way home. Away from his voice.

(Back to present)

It would be better this way. He wouldn't have to be hurt by Rafe or anyone else belonging to the pack. Vivian continued to stare at her window at nothing in particular for what seemed like a few days until her aunt Astrid softly knocked on her bedroom door.

"Vivian…Its nearly 5." Vivian didn't reply. "Vivian are you feeling ok?" no, of course she was not feeling anywhere near ok. With the second no response her aunt cautiously pushed open the door, almost as if she was afraid of what she would find behind the door. She breathed a sigh of relief at her nieces breathing form curled up on the bed. Immediately as her fears of finding a dead or missing niece vanished new fears emerged. "What's wrong?" her hint of a Romanian accent turning the words into poetry. "Cramps? Do you need some Tylenol?" Vivian couldn't take all this questioning.

"No. I'm fine." Hoping to have her aunt leave her so she could continue rotting the rest of her life away on her bed.

"You know that kind of response won't get me to leave you alone. Now what is going on?" Her brow wrinkled in deep concern.

"Just leave. Please."

"Vivian…" Vivian had had enough.

"Leave!" her aunt was shocked with all the anger and pain that was thrown into the one word. Without another try she left the room.

It was none of her aunts business. Most likely she would have told her that she made the right choice for not only her but the pack. But that was the last thing she wanted to hear. She was sick of her decisions revolving around what was right for the pack. How could she spend the rest of her life helping out people, if you could even call them that, she loathed the most. The people who she wished she was in no way related to. How she even loathed herself. Especially at this moment in her life.

Finally, almost as if resolving the battle in her mind, Vivian rolled off of her bed and onto her feet. She couldn't waste the rest of her life wishing that she could tell Aiden all her thoughts and feelings she hid from him. She couldn't stand living the next seven years of her life knowing she gave up her maybe only chance of love. She had made up her mind. She was done living her life for the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two:)…kinda short but I think it has some good stuff in there. I wasn't sure what was all in the letter that Aiden gets in the movie but I tried to improvise. Plus this is my own spin on events so I guess it doesn't matter of things don't match up. Enjoy:)**

**********************************************************************************

Aiden paced around his small, shabby apartment in confusion. Was that the end of it? No complete explanations or reasons. Even more importantly no longer having the presence of Vivian. He fingered the reddish silk ribbon from the chocolate box she was carrying on their second encounter. The ribbon was the only thing that made him feel close to her when she was away. For the past few days he had grown accustomed to her, memorizing her every feature on only their first encounter in the old abandoned, yet breathtaking, church. How could he be expected to just walk away from everything he came to love, yes love in a matter of a few days, about her. Yes. He LOVED her.

When he came to this realization a huge grin swept over his face. He felt light on his feet and on a high from some fictional drug. Almost as soon as the grin came, it went. He couldn't let this chance of a relationship pass by. He would go and find her, starting at the chocolate shop. With determined resolution he reached for his sweater lying casually on his desk and pulled it over his toned frame. As he pulled his head through the rest of the sweater he noticed a small envelope with a wax seal encrusted with some sort of crest lying on the far corner of his desk. He cautiously picked it up and pulled up the top of the envelope, breaking the red seal. He skimmed to the bottom to see who it was from. His breath stopped. Vivian. His eyes ran back up to the top of the page and began from the beginning:

"Dear Aiden,

Meet me at the chapel in the north corner of town. I have so much to say and so little time

Vivian"

It was funny how her writing was scrawled and blotchy. He always imagined her handwriting to be almost floating across the page. He simply brushed it aside. Making judgments was not his strongest suit. He pocketed his phone, along with the ribbon, and made his way out the door. When he got down to the street he hailed a cab that almost whizzed past him. When he got in he breathlessly panted out the address to the driver and nervously sat back in the beat up leather seat, holding on to the handle on top of the door to keep from flying around as the driver careened to his destination. He couldn't wait to see her.

*************************************************************************************

Vivian threw on her jacket and headed down the stairs leading to the street. She started in the direction of Aiden's apartment. She passed the busy activity on the street which only appeared as a blur to her. She was too caught up in her thoughts. What was she supposed to say to him? That she was sorry for being so inconveniently taken? That she had a long furry tail that could form at her command? Maybe this was all a mistake.

Before she could question her circumstance any longer she was at the foot of Aiden's building. She pushed open the worn door and found herself in the familiar foyer of the building. She precariously walked up the stairs, one step slowly at a time, until she found the right hallway. From there she passed several roughly painted doors and stopped at her destination. She knocked lightly but received no answer. Without thought she jiggled the door knob and found the door to pry open. Inside was no sign of Aiden. She walked carefully around the room, afraid to disturb anything. She abruptly stopped when she spied an all too familiar red seal attached to an open envelope. Right next to it was its contents, a crisply folded letter. She hastily picked it up and scanned its words. The roughly scrawled handwriting belonged to her "lovely" cousin Rafe but strangely at the bottom was her name.

"No…" she reread the letter so she wasn't mistaken. She wasn't. "NO!" she crumpled up the letter and threw it into the nearest waste basket. Right now Aiden, her Aiden, was in terrible trouble. Vivian threw open the door to the room and ran down the hall to the steps, taking 2 at a time. No, no, no, no, no. She ran out the building towards the chapel. She had to get there to Aiden before someone else got to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello…I have finally gotten a chance to continue with my story (though my eyes are burning from staring at the computer screen so long. If the story seems to just get stupid all of a sudden that may be why), so here it is! Oh and I really appreciate the review I have gotten:) Enjoy!! **

*****************************************************************************************

Aiden briskly walked up the path leading to the chapel described in the letter. The weathered chapel was not what he had expected as a meeting place. Even though it could hardly be called breathtaking or awe inspiring, you could tell that it once was. He walked past the already open double doors leading into the chapel and was more that ready to get in depth explanations from Vivian and the chance to show her how much he cared for her. When he got through the entryway he was surprised to not immediately see Vivian.

"Vivian?" He looked around him casually, noting the dust covering the pews and the cobwebs hanging in the corners. "Vivian?" He repeated her name a bit louder and looked around him quicker than before. He heard loud, purposeful footsteps behind him and whipped around. But he was not looking at Vivian. He was looking at her cousin, the one who accosted them in the alley the night before. "What are you doing here? Where's Vivian?"

"Not here." Rafe made his way up to Aiden running his hand along the sides of the dusty pews.

"Excuse me?" He was completely confused.

"I said she's not here. I came to warn you." He was very matter-of-fact about the entire thing.

"Warn me? About what."

"Nothing unless you don't plan on using this." He held up the ticket Aiden had thrown into his waste basket a couple of nights ago.

"How did you get that?!" Aiden was almost more furious than shocked. Obviously Rafe was the one that was also responsible for leaving the note too. Rafe ignored the question and just continued.

"You will be taking the six o'clock train tonight."

"I don't think so."

"Well then, I guess I can't say I didn't keep you from getting killed. Not like I really care though."

"You don't scare me." Truthfully Aiden was quite frightened. He wasn't really one to favor the talk of losing his life.

"Oh really?" Rafe shoved him into the contents set up on the alter. Aiden thudded to the hard stone floor. "Does that scare you?" Aiden bounced back on his feet ignoring the sharp pain in his right arm.

"I think I'm going to go call the police." He began to walk towards the door but Rafe blocked his path.

"And I don't think that would help you very much." He flung Aiden back to the ground. Aiden in return kicked Rafe in the shins causing him to tumble over from losing his balance. Using the chance he got, Aiden Ran past Rafe to the exit only to find Rafe blocking the exit yet again. Brushing aside his confusion of how he got there so fast Aiden rushed towards the stairs he spotted in the corner of the chapel and took them two at a time. At the top of the stairs he was greeted by a furious looking Rafe.

"I tried to warn you meat! But im done!" Rafe grabbed Aiden by the throat and threw him off the stairs to the solid stone floors below. As soon as he made impact with the floor Aiden felt and heard the forceful crack in his leg. He winced in pain and lost all thought of why he was in his current situation until he was looking into the eyes of Rafe. "I'm going to enjoy this more than you could possibly know." Aiden thought he was going delusional as he saw the human form of Rafe seem to change into a bloodthirsty wolf right before his eyes. This was impossible. The wolf was snarling and licking his front teeth. He began to slowly inch his was towards Aiden until a voice broke up everything.

"STOP!!" Relief washed over Aiden as he heard the panicked voice of Vivian. It was quickly washed away as Rafe, well the wolf that Aiden saw Rafe turn into, continued towards Aiden.

*************************************************************************************

Vivian's panic grew more and more as she approached the deserted chapel. She was so mad at herself for causing all of this but very determined to save Aiden from her mistakes. At the end of the path she was sprinting on she saw the chapel approaching. It was one of her favorite spots in town because of its desertedness. It was also her second relief from her crazy life when the empty church on the other side of town was not an option. She stopped for a moment to just take in the beauty of the church, in her eyes the wear and tear on the chapel was beautiful, but was quickly brought back to her mission when she heard commotion coming from inside the chapel. Maybe she wasn't too late. She ran even faster than before through the church's opening to find Aiden, sprawled on the floor, and Rafe, in wolf form, hungrily sauntering towards Aiden. "STOP!!" It seemed to take all the air she had in her body to shout that one word. Both Aiden and Rafe quickly stared at Vivian, both of their eyes holding very different thoughts. Aiden's eyes were full of pain and relief that she was there. Rafe's eyes only had bloodlust and deep anger towards Vivian. Before she could stop the scene anymore Rafe continued towards his prey. Without a single thought in her head except to rescue Aiden, Vivian also transformed into her wolf self and leaped in between Aiden and Rafe. She signaled through her eyes that she was not going to take their family history into account and that she would do anything to protect Aiden. Rafe only showed his determination to eliminate his "problem". Vivian immediately pounced on Rafe beginning a brawl to the death between cousins. After only a minute or two Vivian realized that if she was going to end the battle alive she would have to kill Rafe. He was usually the stronger of the two but with so much emotion inside her Vivian was the stronger of the two this time. She snapped Rafe's neck and ripped out a majority of his flesh. When she felt no more struggle from Rafe she backed away and turned back into her human self. She looked down at the limp wolf form laying in a pool of blood on the hard stone floor. She couldn't believe she had killed her cousin. Truthfully he brought all of this mess upon himself, but she couldn't help for a second to think that she hard a part in all of this happening in the first place. That's when she remembered the reason she was here in the first place. Aiden. She quickly ran to his side but was stopped when she saw complete fear in his eyes. Aiden, her love, was afraid of her. She never imagined that she could hurt so much from one look.

"Aiden…" she reached for him but he scooted away never losing the fear in his eyes.

"Stay. Away. From me." He put emphasis on each word

"Please…Aiden…I didn't want you to find out about this. At least not this way." Her voice was faltering. She was trying so hard not to break into tears. She tried to get closer to him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Aiden, I came here to save y…" Vivian's words were cut off by Aiden's.

"Save me?!" Aiden laughed with mockery "You're just going to kill me like your cousin tried to!" His eyes were wide with fear.

"I killed my family for you! I tried to save you from the truth! I tried to keep you away from all of this!" She was filled with fury and sorrow. She had gone against everything for him! She then realized that all of this mess would soon spread through the whole pack. She had to get them away before everyone knew. Her voice softened but had a hint of panic. "Aiden, we've got to get out of here. The rest of my family will find out and much more trouble will start."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!." He scooted against the wall. His eyes cold and distant.

"Aiden, please!"

"No!" She knew they were wasting time arguing. Doing the only thing she could thing of she folded her hand into a fist and hit him across the face. Aiden immediately fell unconscious from the blow, blood stained his face around his nose. Maybe she hit him a little too hard, but know was not the time to dwell. She scooped him up into her arms and ran outside the chapel. She ran around the perimeter of the building until she found her cousin's hidden, not very well, car. She layed Aiden down on the ground and pulled open the shiny black door. As soon as she had him in she got in her side and found the keys ready in the ignition. Buckling up, she started up the sleek sports car and sped through the woods until she found an opening to a main road. As far as she was concerned she was dead to the pack and fully responsible for two lives on the line, her own and Aiden's.


End file.
